Promettere
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Ia benci mendengar pesan darinya. Ia benci saat pria itu terus berjanji untuk kembali secepatnya. Dan saat sebuah suara terdengar dari ponsel yg ia genggam— / "Maria, aku akan—" / —ia menekan tombol merah. For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award: Keep Our Promise. —MarcoHimu.


Ia benci mendengar pesan dan permintaan maaf darinya terus menerus. Ia benci saat pria itu terus berjanji untuk kembali secepatnya. Ia sangat benci. Dan saat sebuah suara terdengar dari ponsel yang ia genggam, lalu—

"Maria, aku akan—"

—ia menekan tombol merah.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award<strong>

**Month of October : Keep Our Promise**

**Title** : Promettere

**Author** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Warning** : Future AU, misstypo, OOC (semoga saja tidak).

* * *

><p>"Kau mau pergi ke Italia?"<p>

Sang gadis berambut hitam pendek itu menatap tajam pria berambut hitam yang berada di depannya—pria yang dulu sempat mengisi hatinya. Helai demi helai rambut hitamnya dikecup perlahan oleh angin malam yang menelusup masuk melalui ventilasi jendela _cafe_ di mana ia berada. Pandangannya tajam—menusuk tatapan halus pria di depannya. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya—hanya ke-stoik-an saja yang terlihat. Sementara sang pria berdarah Italia di depannya, hanya mengulum senyumnya yang biasa. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan itu.

"Aku disuruh ayahku untuk menjalankan investasi-nya di sana. Katanya, investasi kali ini sangat menguntungkan bagi keluargaku, dan ayahku memintaku untuk menjalankannya sampai investasinya dapat sukses," ucap Marco—pria itu—sambil memotong _Mille__ Feuille_-nya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," sahut Himuro—gadis tadi—sambil menyesap tehnya. Suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin. Memang seperti itulah sikap gadis ini. Datar dan dingin serta tanpa ekspresi. Seperti itulah mantan manajer Hakushuu Dinosaur—Maruko Himuro.

Sementara pria di depannya, hanya tersenyum seperti biasa sambil memasukkan potongan _Mille __Feuille_-nya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap gadis itu. Sejak saat itu. "Aku akan di sana selama 2 tahun, cukup lama," katanya sambil meminum cola-nya.

"Lalu?" Himuro berbicara lagi. "Kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut?" manik mata Himuro menatap tajam ke arah pria yang berada di hadapannya. Senyum kembali terpasang di bibir lelaki itu.

"Salam perpisahan," ucap lelaki itu sejenak. Sejenak permata yang tertanam di wajah Himuro sedikit membulat. "Aku akan berangkat malam ini juga,". Permata itu semakin membulat utuh. Meminum cola-nya sejenak, Marco melanjutkan, "makanya, aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahanku untukmu malam ini, Maria,"

Wajah keterkejutan Himuro kembali menjadi datar. Ia kembali memandang sepotong _Cassis __Raspberry __Cake_ yang berada di piring di depannya yang belum tersentuh oleh ujung besi pisau yang tergeletak manis di samping piring.

"Haha. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin. Aku berjanji," kata Marco diiringi dengan tawa pada awal kalimat.

"Aku tidak khawatir, dan aku tidak memintamu untuk berjanji," sahut Himuro lagi. Meski berkata begitu, tetap saja—raut wajah khawatirnya terlihat meski hanya sedikit. Begitulah Himuro. Sejak perasaannya pada pria itu menghilang, ia selalu ber-ekspresi datar pada pria tersebut. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia seperti itu karena Marco sendiri. Karena Marco telah mengubah jalan kemenangannya yang dulu. Sejak saat itu juga, perasaannya memudar.

Namun, tidak seluruh afeksi yang ia taruh kepada pria itu menghilang. Masih ada sekeping afeksi yang mengendap dalam hatinya. Mengendap dan terus berkembang, sejak ia lulus dari SMU Hakushuu—meski ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Aku sudah berjanji, dan janji adalah hutang. Aku pasti akan segera kembali secepat yang kubisa. Karena itu adalah janjiku padamu, Maria," ucap pria itu sambil menatap lurus ke arah Himuro.

Membeku sejenak, mulut sang gadis kembali terbuka. "Untuk apa kau berjanji seperti itu padaku?"

Pertanyaan yang wajar—bagi mereka. Karena, pada kenyataannya, mereka bukanlah sebuah pasangan. Mereka tidak memiliki ikatan ataupun hubungan apapun. Mereka bukanlah pasangan, tapi individual—meski kebanyakan teman mereka mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan dan meskipun masih ada afeksi di antara keduanya.

"Karena, aku masih menyukaimu," ucap Marco sambil menatap lembut gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Perasaanku padamu masih belum berubah, sekalipun kita telah berpisah," katanya lagi. Manik matanya sekarang bergerak menatap langit malam di luar jendela besar di sampingnya. Menatap langit yang bersih tanpa awan—hanya berhiaskan taburan kerlip bintang di atasnya.

Bola mata Himuro masih memandang pria itu sebentar. Kata-kata pria itu, hampir sama dengan apa yang kini sedang berkembang di hatinya. Namun tidak bisa. Meski ia mempunyai afeksi tersebut, tetap saja sulit jika harus menerima afeksi dari pria itu. Menerima afeksi yang sama dengan miliknya. Sulit—terlalu sulit.

Manik mata itu lalu ikut bergerak ke atas. Bergerak menatap langit malam yang juga dipandang oleh pria itu. Sejenak, hening di antara mereka tercipta. Entah kenapa, bibir mereka seakan terkunci. Kata-kata seakan tercekat dalam udara malam hari itu.

"Aku ..." Marco membuka mulutnya. "... juga akan mengucapkan sesuatu padamu, Kak Himuro," sejenak panggilan Marco pada gadis itu berubah. Himuro menoleh ke arah pria itu dengan kedua alis yang naik dan ekspresi bingung yang tercipta di wajah dewasanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya gadis berambut hitam itu sambil menatap Marco.

Menoleh ke Himuro, Marco tersenyum sejenak seraya menjawab, "dua tahun lagi, aku akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku janji,"

Himuro menghela napas sejenak. "Dasar," Himuro menutup matanya sambil berkata dengan sedikit kesal.

"Tenang saja, Maria. Hanya dua tahun. Aku janji aku akan segera kembali dan mengatakannya padamu," panggilan Marco berubah kembali pada sang gadis. Lelaki itu lalu meneguk cola-nya kembali.

"Ingat, Marco. Janji adalah hutang, kau tidak boleh mengingkarinya," kata Himuro sambil ikut meneguk teh di cangkirnya.

"Tenang saja. Janjiku yang satu ini akan kutepati. Tidak seperti janjiku padamu dulu," sahut Marco lagi dengan senyum masam di bibirnya. Ia tahu, betapa bodohnya dia, tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada gadis itu saat SMA dulu hanya karena mengejar '_kekuatan_' semata.

Dan setelah itu, bibir Himuro tidak mengucapkan kata-kata lain lagi kecuali salam perpisahannya untuk Marco.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later<strong>

Waktu terus berputar. Dua tahun sudah telah terlewati sejak Marco pergi ke Italia demi menjalankan investasi ayahnya di sana, dan dua tahun sudah Himuro menunggunya demi mendengar hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh lelaki itu dua tahun yang lalu. Menunggu Marco untuk menepati janjinya dua tahun yang lalu bahwa ia akan segera kembali.

Himuro tidak pernah tidak tahu kabar dari lelaki yang berada di Italia itu. Mereka selalu melakukan kontak melalui _e-mail_ atau telepon internasional jika ada waktu. Kabar, hal yang sedang dilakukan, atau bahkan becanda garing sudah sering mengisi kotak masuk _e-mail_ dan pembicaraan mereka di telepon. Dan dalam setiap _e-mail_ dan pembicaraan tersebut, lelaki itu terus menerus menulis ataupun mengucapkan, "Aku janji, aku pasti akan segera kembali,".

Terus dan berulang-ulang—seolah-olah ingin membuat Himuro yakin jika pria mantan _Quarter __Back_ Hakushuu Dinosaurs itu tidak melupakan janjinya kepada gadis itu. Padahal Himuro tidak pernah menanyakan janji tersebut. Menyinggungnya pun tidak.

_**Ting**_!

Suara _e-mail_ masuk terdengar dari ponsel milik sang gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Menarik ponselnya, ia segera membuka _e-mail_ yang masuk tersebut. Melihat isi _e-mail_ itu sejenak, hingga ahirnya gadis itu menghela napas. Segera saja ia menekan tombol merah—menutup kotak masuknya dan menutup ponsel _flip_-nya serta kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya.

_E-mail_ itu tidak perlu dijawab. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menerima _e-mail_ yang serupa dengan _e-mail_ tadi yang bahkan memenuhi kotak masuknya. Karena _e-mail_ tadi hanya berisi :

"_Proyek__ investasiku __di __Italia __berkembang__ sangat __pesat.__ Aku __janji,__ aku __akan __segera __kembali __jika __proyek__ ini __sudah__ selesai._"

* * *

><p>Biru <em>azure<em> terlihat di sepanjang horizon yang Himuro tangkap dengan manik matanya. Daun-daun yang meranggas terlihat berarak-arakkan dipermainkan oleh angin. Tangannya memegang ponsel _flip_ yang terlihat memancarkan cahaya dari balik layar. Jaket hitam terlihat membalut tubuhnya dengan pas dan menghangatkannya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat bergerak perlahan tertiup angin pagi kala itu. Yah, pukul lima pagi. Hei—untuk apa dia pagi-pagi begini keluar rumah?

Mungkin cukup gila jika pada keluar pada jam lima pagi hanya untuk duduk-duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan. Tapi, Himuro sudah biasa—ah, maksudnya cukup sering keluar pada jam-jam seperti itu. Bukan—bukan karena ia kurang kerjaan, hanya saja _e-mail_ di dalam ponsel _flip_-nyalah yang memintanya untuk datang.

"_Maria,__ besok __lusa,__ pergilah __ke__ tempat __biasa, __pukul __lima __pagi. __Aku __akan __segera __ke__sana,_"

Selalu. Selalu saja _e-mail_ dengan nada seperti itu yang muncul dalam kotak masuknya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu dalam diam, Himuro pun juga keluar pada jam-jam berikut. Namun, entah kenapa—hanya ada kesunyian setelah ia datang dan menunggu lelaki itu tiba. Intinya—Marco tidak menepati kata-katanya. Bahkan sampai fajar menyingsing dan matahari bangkit dari singgasananya—lelaki itu tidak datang.

Himuro hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang menunggu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti macam Marco. Hingga _e-mail_ atau telepon yang bernada, "Maria, maafkan aku. Ada masalah di sini yang harus kuselesaikan. Maafkan aku,"

Dan Himuro hanya bisa menjawab singkat seperti, "ya. Tidak apa-apa," atau bahkan tanpa basa-basi menekan tombol merah—mengakhiri pembicaraan atau tidak membalas _ e-mail_. Hal terakhir ia lakukan setelah ia pergi ke tempat ini untuk ketiga kalinya atas _e-mail_ dari pria tersebut.

Namun, entah kenapa, ia masih saja menanggapi _e-mail_ tersebut meski hasilnya nihil seperti—sekarang. Yah, sekarang. Dengan hasil nihil—dia tidak menepati ucapannya lagi. Yah, ia mengetahuinya setelah ponselnya berdering dan terdengar ucapan, "Maria, maaf. Aku tidak bisa datang lagi. Kemarin, investor lain membuat masalah dengan perusahaanku, hingga aku harus menyelesaikannya hari ini," Himuro tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih diam, meski raut wajah sedih terlihat samar di wajahnya.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta—"

_Trek_.

Tombol merah ditekan. Himuro sudah bosan mendengar ucapan maaf tersebut. Jika dia memang mau minta maaf, datanglah kembali dan temui aku!

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan kemudian, tidak ada <em>e-mail<em> ataupun telepon yang masuk. Tidak ada kabar apapun dari Marco di Italia sana. Dan Himuro tidak begitu mempedulikan hal tersebut. Ia tahu, mungkin saja lelaki itu sedang sibuk hingga mengirim _e-mail_ atau sekedar menelepon pun ia tidak sanggup. Tapi, dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, afeksi bernama khawatir, cemas dan rindu, tetap saja mengendap di dalam sana.

Setidaknya, Marco bisa membuktikan janjinya untuk kembali dan mengatakan sesuatu yang dua tahun yang lalu tidak lelaki itu katakan kepada Himuro. Lelaki itu harus menepati janjinya. Ia tidak boleh ingkar lagi atau—Himuro mungkin akan membencinya.

Dan _e-mail_ itupun datang pada tanggal 23 Desember saat pukul setengah sebelas malam. Himuro yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan dari kantor arkeologi di Tokyo, segera membuka _e-mail_ itu.

"_Lusa,__ tanggal __25 __Desember,__ sebelum __matahari __terbit, __kutunggu __kau __di__ tempat__ biasa._"

Manik mata itu menyipit sendu sejenak. Helaan napas muncul dari balik bibirnya.

'_Ini__ yang__ terakhir,_'

Ia pun menekan tombol merah.

* * *

><p>Hamparan putih salju terlihat menghiasi pagi hari natal itu. Butiran-butiran salju terlihat bergoyang jatuh perlahan ke pelukan Bumi. Terlihat sebuah gundukan salju besar di hadapan seorang gadis bermata tajam dan datar. Syal putih dan jaket hitam membalut leher dan tubuhnya. Sepatu <em>boots<em> cokelat gelap terpasang di kaki mungilnya. Napas hangat terlihat mengepul dari balik cuping gidung dan bibirnya. Sementara matanya, menatap ponsel di genggaman tangannya terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya.

"_Aku__ akan __datang. __Tenang __saja, __aku__ janji,_"

"_Lusa__ nanti, __di__ tempat__ biasa.__ Aku__ akan__ datang,_"

"_Maria,__ kau __harus __datang. __Kau__ masih __mau__ mendengarkan __hal __yang __tidak __kukatakan __waktu__ itu__ '__kan?__ Aku __janji, __aku __akan __mengatakannya __kalau __kau __datang,_"

_E-mail_-_e-mail_ lama itu terlihat dibuka kembali oleh Himuro. Ia tahu, mungkin ini sedikit kurang kerjaan baginya, tapi entah kenapa ia ingin membaca lagi _e-mail_-_e-mail_ tersebut. Hanya ingin membacanya saja, tidak lebih.

Semua _e-mail_ tersebut selalu berisikan hal seperti itu. Selalu—karena ia selalu menghapus _e-mail_ berisi permintaan maaf dari Marco. Ia tidak mau membaca lagi kata-kata maaf dari pria itu. Makanya ia menghapusnya.

Kini, seperti yang diminta oleh lelaki itu, ia duduk terdiam di bangku tempat mereka akan bertemu. Bangku di depan sebuah jalan dimana mereka membuat bola salju besar di sana. Jalan dimana Marco berjanji akan menunjukkannya "Matahari Terbit Kemenangan"—yang tidak tertepati—kepadanya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 dan matahari akan segera terbit lima belas menit lagi. Musim dingin memang membuat matahari sedikit lambat untuk meninggalkan singgasananya. Pria itu juga sepertinya terlambat untuk datang. Ingin sekali Himuro meneleponnya untuk memarahinya, namun kesabarannya masih ada. Ia masih sabar menunggu lelaki itu datang, paling tidak untuk lima belas menit ke depan. Dan jika lelaki itu tidak datang, ia akan pulang dan bersumpah tidak akan datang lagi sekalipun lelaki itu memaksanya untuk datang.

Ia sudah lelah menunggu lelaki itu. Menunggu janji lelaki itu. Ia ingin, penantiannya pagi ini menjadi penantian terakhirnya untuk janji lelaki itu.

Sepuluh menit sudah, sejak Himuro terakhir melihat jam tangannya. Kini, kesabarannya mulai mencapai batas. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin beranjak dari bangku tersebut. Ia sudah tidak betah.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berdering. Gadis itupun melihat ID penelepon tersebut.

'_Reiji__ Marco__ is__ calling..._'

Helaan napas terdengar dari bibirnya. Apa lelaki itu akan mengatakan permintaan maaf lagi? Jujur, ia benci mendengarnya. Ia benci mendengar permintaan maaf darinya terus menerus. Ia benci saat pria itu terus berjanji untuk kembali secepatnya. Ia sangat benci. Dan setelah ia menekan tombol hijau dan terdengar sebuah suara dari ponsel yang ia genggam, ia lalu—

"Maria, aku—"

—menekan tombol merah.

Ia kesal. Ia tidak mau mendengar ucapan maaf lagi. Ia juga tidak mau mendengar pesan yang selalu dijanjikan oleh pria itu. Ia kesal, ia benci, ia tidak betah lagi. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar ingin mengingkari janjinya kepadanya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Merasa apa yang ia lakukan kini tidak berguna, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba—

_Tak_.

"Eh?"

—sekotak _Marshmallow__ Strawberry __Cake_ mungil yang terlihat transparan dari luar, tergeletak manis di bangku di sebelahnya bersama—

"Cola?"

Ia pun berbalik ke belakang. Terlihat, pria dengan setelan Italia-nya yang biasa, tengah tersenyum seperti biasa ke arahnya. Himuro terdiam sejenak. Manik matanya menatap tidak percaya pada pria itu. Menatap dalam diam.

"Aku benar-benar menepati janjiku, 'kan, Maria—ah, Kak Himuro?"

Terlihat setetes air mata bergulir jatuh dari pelupuk Himuro. Gadis itu segera menyekanya. Ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng hanya karena menunggu Marco kembali. Ia pun menghirup udara sejenak—menenangkan perasaan. Setelah cukup, ia kembali berbicara, "ya. Kau menepati janjimu untuk kembali,"

"Aku juga menepati janjiku yang dulu," kata Marco lagi.

"Apa maksud—"

"Coba berbaliklah," potong Marco kemudian. Dan ketika Himuro berbalik ke belakang, ia mendadak menyipitkan matanya sebentar.

"Matahari terbit," ucapnya menyadari bahwa arah yang berada di belakangnya adalah arah timur dan menyadari jika matahari tengah terbit meski tertutup oleh awan putih khas musim dingin. Tapi, ia juga mendadak menyadari apa yang tadi diucapkan oleh Marco.

Segera saja ia berbalik. Marco hanya tersenyum seraya berkata, "Memang ini bukan matahari kemenangan sih, tapi..." Marco menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Matahari Penantianmu,"

Himuro terdiam. Sekali lagi, matanya menjadi basah. Ia pun menyeka kembali tetes demi tetes air matanya lagi. Menghilangkan dua sungai yang tercipta di wajah cantiknya.

"Iya. Tapi..." Himuro menghela napas sejenak. "Janjimu masih ada satu lagi, Marco," matanya kembali menatap Marco dengan tajam, seolah-olah air mata tadi hanya air mata karena terkena obat tetes mata.

Raut wajah terkejut sejenak muncul di wajah Marco, namun segera digantikan oleh senyumnya yang biasa. "Tentu saja aku ingat,"

"Lalu apa? Apa yang mau katakan?" pinta Himuro kemudian.

Marco pun berjalan ke arah Himuro. Mendekat hingga berhenti tepat di depan gadis itu. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya, ia pun berjongkok dengan posisi kaki kanan berjongkok dan kaki kiri diletakkan ke tanah dan sedikit dijulurkan ke belakang.

"_Mi__ vuoi__ sposare_ **[1]**?"

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> _Mi__ vuoi__ sposare_ : Will you marry me?

* * *

><p>Dan saya tidak tahu kenapa endingnya malah jadi abal gini #dilempar<p>

Kufu~ karena temanya "Keep Our Promise", yang bisa saya tangkep ya cuma "Janji seseorang untuk kembali setelah lama tidak bertemu." Well, saya juga dapet inspirasi ini dari pair fave saya di fandom lain, dan tema kali ini memang pas banget sama mereka #so? #apahubungannyawoy

Oke, daripada saya menggila, maukah anda berkenan untuk meng-klik tombol biru di bawah dan menuliskan beberapa concrit dalam fic ini?


End file.
